Reflection of the Stars
by Yuki-Azumi
Summary: A Random story about me and my friends ending up in fullmetal alchemist land. hehehehehe


**This is a little story I have been writing Recently. Yuki is Me :) the other people are my friends, names have been changed. **

Loud screams were heard through the busy street as the rain poured down on the bus stop outside  
of school. Many of the girls tryed uselessly to squise into the already full tiny bus shelters.  
Others hid under umbrella's and coat's.  
"I love the rain." lilith spun round round while getting soaked by the rain. Yuki and Ruka stared blankly  
at her from underneath Aoikko's umbrella.  
"I hate the rain it's cold and wet. Cold and wet..." Yuki sighed. "Cold and wet. Cold and wet."  
The constant repeting of the word's Cold and Wet started to get on lilth's and Ruka's nerve's.  
Just when lilth, was about to kick Yuki. The sound Fast Footsteps, splashing in the puddles  
came toward's them.  
"BUNNYS, I LOVE BUNNY'S!" Everyone looked over to see Reiko holding her precious rabbit book  
safely under her bunny umbrella. At this every one else let out a sigh, Reiko had an obession  
with bunnys and rabbits. So much so that she talked about it almost non-stop. Causing Ruka and  
lilth. to want to kill all the bunnys on the earth. It also caused two off Reiko's friends to ask the internet  
for help becuase their friend was obessed with rabbits, many people responded that Reiko probley has  
Mental problems.

Meanwhile Kageka sat on her contract bus, which was still at the bus stop. Moto, her sister  
continusuly started at, as far as Kageka could tell, Nothing. Even though this always happened  
it still annoyed Kageka. She looked at Moto for a few seconds, watching some one staring at  
nothing was not very entertaining. Kageka sighed, turned away from Moto and to her own bag, she got out  
her book and pencil. After on last look at Moto, seeing that Moto was still staring at nothing she opened her  
book and began to draw. Luckily for lilth, Ruka, Yuki and Reiko their bus was relatively empty today so they  
all had a seat to sit on. The year 7's stood up at the front of the bus even though there was plently of space  
for them to sit down. Yuki stared out the window as the bus pulled away from the stop, Then she noticed  
Kageka's bus pass their own bus. Yuki pulled out her phone.  
" Hi I just saw your bus go past, see you saturday at the sleepover..." Yuki slowly saying what she was  
texting Kageka. When Yuki got home she pulled Fullmetal Alchemist book 1 from her manga shelf and hugged  
it as she flopped down onto her bed. She flicked through the pages not properly reading it, then put it on the  
floor beside her bed. She stared up at the picture of Edward Elric on her ceiling which she had painted a few  
months ago. Her stereo was playing random Anime related songs, while she just stared at Edward.

The last thing Yuki wanted to hear at 7am was Juri playing on her damn Ipod. 7am was much to early  
on saturday, Yuki had been having a wonderful dream about Her and Edward running away from  
darleks, that was until she had been awoken by Juri and her damn Ipod.  
"Can you turn the volume off or put some damn headphones in?!?"  
Juri gave no response what so ever to Yuki and continued to play on her Ipod.  
"I'm trying to sleep!!!"  
Juri then turned off the volume of the Ipod and Yuki happly went back to Fullmetal alchemist Dream  
world. Moto stared across the room at Kageka, kageka stared back then hissed at her younger  
sister. She turned over on the bed so she could no longer see Moto. But she could still feel her eyes  
staring at her. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the staring...  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP STARING" Kageka rolled over to face her staring sister.  
Kageka began to hiss wildly at Moto.  
"...Im trying to sleep Kageka..." Moto sounded sleepy, even though she had been wide awake just moments  
ago. Kageka let out a sigh then hissed one last time at her sister before closing her eyes.

Tomo hid from the giggles and screams of the alien invaders upstairs. Lucky "She" hadn't arrived  
yet. Then they came down the stairs like a herd of elphants, Tomo knew what they wanted.  
Quickly he scooped up the laptop in his arms and ran out the back door. He rushed across the grass  
with only his socks on. He quickly creaped into the shed and continued his game, in what he hoped  
would be peace. Tomo's mum was in the kitchen preparing the meal, when she noticed the backdoor  
was open. Tomo peered round the corner of the wall just in time to see his mum shuting the door  
he had only a few minutes ago he escaped through. As soon as he heard the lock turn he began  
to bang his head against the wall.  
"Damn it" He repeted as he hit the wall. After about five minutes he went back to his game.  
Even from the back garden Tomo could her the hyperactive teenage girls. Then he heard from the  
road the sound he had been dreading a car pulling up outside the house.  
"Damn, wait no it maybe the other one" But the other one wasn't that much better, she was going  
to break his shag bands. Soon he heard the car pull away and wondered which evil had just arrived.


End file.
